In today's world, there are countless communication methods available to send communications. Accordingly, everyone is constantly receiving communications from multiple sources, whether it is from a mobile phone text message, email, voicemail, social media message, etc. This overload of information may cause confusion and miscommunication as communications are misplaced or forgotten.
Some forms of communication are easily consolidated, such as calendars and emails sharing data between mobile phones and computers. However, there may still be communications from other people or different sources that get lost in the mix. Accordingly, there is a shortfall in communication organization because there is no method for organizing all data received through various communication types with others from all sources.